


Less Sugar Same Sweetness

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Hiiro and Emu kiss outside a dentist's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Fluff piece for my new Ex-Aid OTP.

As Hiiro was released from the dentist's office, Emu greeted him with a big smile and open arms. 

"See, it's not that scary, right?" Emu said. 

"Don't talk to me like I'm 5 years old." 

'Well, that'll increase the number of awkward silences between us.' Emu resisted his impulse to say it out loud. 

He watched Hiiro unwrap the red, cherry-flavoured candy he got from the dentist's receptionist and was about to comment on it when Hiiro slipped the candy into his mouth. The next thing Emu knew, Hiiro's lips were on his. Along with Hiiro's tongue in his mouth, licking against the candy resting on Emu's taste buds. 

When they broke apart, Emu said, "That's sweet. The candy, I mean." 

"I don't want to get cavities again," Hiiro replied. "You eat the rest of it." 

Emu thanked Hiiro and sucked on what's left of the candy. It then occurred to him--Hiiro had used his mouth to taste the candy's sweetness while avoiding the consequences of consuming sweets. 

"Hey, I won't suffer your cavities for you," Emu asserted. 

But it was too late. The candy had melted in Emu's mouth, and Emu's lips had long absorbed the sweetness of Hiiro's kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's!


End file.
